


The downside of normality

by antrazi



Series: The Downside of Normality [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Preseries, Teenage Winchesters, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always wanted normal. But there are parts of normal he could have done without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The downside of normality

 

Sam knew that this was normal, that everyone had to go through this in their life.

Perhaps Dean hadn't, but it was a normal part of growing up.

But why did it then feel so bad?

Sam knew that his whole head was as red as a tomato and pulsed in heat.

He was frozen in place and some tiny little part of his mind told him to run but his limbs didn't work anymore.

His vague hope that not actively listening would actually stop his hearing hadn't worked in his favor.

Dean still sat there and gave him The Talk.

Contrary to human behavior, Dean had no natural sense of shame. He wasn't the type to speak about what he did with girls, he always kept silent about that, but his descriptions were extremely graphic. Sam really didn't need this images in his head. He had already seen to much of his brother and his conquests. 

When his big brother stopped speaking and mustered him Sam hoped that this was it, that he could just block this most awkward talk of his life.

He hadn't even realized Dean had something in his hands.

To Sams total mortification Dean pushed a good sized stack of magazines in his arms. They ranged from the normal standard porn through a lot of different kinks, for both genders.

Eww, some people did that? Really? He banned the topmost magazine to the bottom so he didn't have to see that anymore.

Dean babbled something about not knowing Sams preferences and how he would have preferred driving to a larger city to get a wider selection for Sam to explore.

Before he could flee with his embarrassing literature Dean grabbed behind and laid a box of condoms and lube on the stack.

Sam wanted to turn invisible, or perhaps turn into goo and flee through the cracks in the floor.

* * *

Dean was out with his flavor of the moment and Sam had a rare evening alone with his dad.

“Sam, you are getting older and I thought it would be good if we perhaps talked a bit.”

“Sure, Dad.” He closed his book and waited for his father to continue.

Sam had never seen his father so nervous before. He seemed unsure how to proceed.

“Hm, Sam, do you perhaps have a girlfriend?”

Where came that from? Since when was their father interested in that?

“No, I don't have a girlfriend.”

John Winchester just nodded. “You know, I wanted to talk to you about girls...”

He seemed unsure again what to say and finally Sam understood where this was going.

“Oh, you're trying to have The Talk with me. It's OK, Dad, Dean already did that months ago.”

His fathers face looked as if he had just been rescued from a fate worse than death.

“Yes? What, what did you keep from it?”

“No always means no, if she says stop you stop, don't brag, always wear a condom.”

“Really? Good. That's good. Do you have any other questions?”

“No, it's OK, Dean was very... thorough.”

His father cringed a bit at that, he knew his older son.

“So, what's on TV tonight?”

 

 


End file.
